Animal I Have Become
by AkixYusei
Summary: On the night of a full moon, Michael finds himself struggling to keep himself in control, and eventually loses control. Blinded in rage, he attacks, but who? And will they be okay?


**Sorry if I haven't written in a while, my muse for writing has been… blah as of late, but I'm back now!**

**I don't own Underworld nor do I own Anim****al I have Become by Three Days Grace(Which inspired this fanfic)**

* * *

'So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this  
Animal I have Become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Someone help me tame this  
Animal'

Animal I have Become

The full moon glowed into the room. Michael's body shuddered violently under the light as he tried to suppress yet another transformation. Only recently had the full moon begun to affect the hybrid, slowly forcing him to become the beast. This could have been because he hadn't been sleeping in the three months since his triplets, Alex, Cecilia and Lucian, were born. As his body trembled, Selene rubbed his shoulder with one hand, the other placing a damp cloth on his forehead. The suppressed transformations were causing his to have an increased temperature, and physical pain.

He looked up at his mate and smiled weakly. His normally green eyes had a black tint to them, as if he was becoming the hybrid.

"Just transform already, my love." Selene said, eyes gleaming with worry "Eve is with the triplets, so we do not have to worry about that. I do not like seeing you like this." As she spoke, he gasped in agony and arched his back in pain as another transformation threatened to overtake him. He forced it to stop, collapsing on the bed while breathing heavily. He curled up into a ball, whimpering.

Selene frowned and grabbed the cloth off of his head. She dipped it in the bowl of cold water she had by the bed and placed it on his head. He leaned in against her cool hand. Selene's hand lay on his cheek, feeling the heat emanating from him.

"You're burning up, Michael," She whispered, getting up "I'm going to go get you some ice. Maybe that will help soothe your fever." She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag and began to fill it with ice. That was when she heard it; a howl, an inhuman, non-lycanthropic, howl. She dropped the bag and took off back towards the room.

Michael stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes pitch black and emotionless. He snarled at her, baring his fangs. Selene backed up slightly, and reached behind her to grab the gun she had hidden in the small of her back.

"Michael, my love, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." He growled in response to her words, and pounced at her. She darted out of his way, her back slamming into the wall. Her acute ears picked up the sound of a baby's cry, her daughter.

Michael's head snapped in the direction of the sound and began to walk towards it. Selene panicked and bolted in the direction he went in. She shoved him off of the second floor and into the ground. She joined him on the ground floor. He snarled; no remorse in the sound as he charged at her. He slammed her into the window, causing into to break and her to fall out of the house. The glass embedded itself in her back, causing her to cry out.

The next thing she knew, he was pinning her where she lay. His fangs were mere inches from her neck; one claw had her hand with the weapon pinned while the other hand began to dig into her chest, centimeters from where her heart was.

She looked up into his savage eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Even through all that he had just put her through, she still cared about him. She chuckled softly.

"I love you, Michael." She said, her eyes slowly fluttering close. At her words, Michael came to his senses and looked down at Selene. Her breathing was shallow and she was bleeding heavily. He looked at her chest, and then at his hands. His eyes grew in horror as he realized what happened…what he had done to her.

"Selene, hang on." He said, picking her up, She cried out in pain and it was then that he noticed the glass embedded in her back. He shifted his hold on her so she had her front on his back. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, her back facing him. He pulled her shit off and used it to cover the wound on her chest. He set to work on her back.

The shards of glass were in fairly deep, and he needed to use tweezers to pull some of them out. After a few minutes, she had stopped crying out in pain. She had fallen too deeply unconscious to feel the pain, which left him in a panic. This was all his fault, and it was killing him. He pulled the last of the glass off and placed it in the pile on the nightstand.

He stood and took off to the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of blood bags and returned to the bedroom. He bit his lip as he went inside, only to see that the wounds on her back hadn't healed yet. He shook as his heart raced, nervous that he would lose her that night. He sat next to her and reached into the drawer. He pulled out some things he had taken from the hospital, equipment used for an IV. He set it up quickly and hooked up one of the blood bags. Almost immediately did blood begin to drip into her arm.

He took another blood bag and tore it open. He adjusted Selene so he had access to her mouth and began to feed her. She showed a near immediate reaction to the blood, the wounds on her back healing quickly, though the damage to her chest wasn't healing. He tossed the empty bag into the trash and sat. It would only be a matter of time until he saw the end result of what he had done.

He did not remember changing the blood bag once it ran dry, nor did he remember falling asleep that night, though he awoke the next morning, holding her hand tightly. There was no change in Selene. She remained unconscious. Her breathing was light and shallow, the wound on her chest had finally healed, but Michael was unsure if he was too late. She had lost a lot of blood and it might have been too much.

He sat there for hours. He had heard his children crying out, but Eve took care of it, knowing something was up, but she knew better than to ask. He did catch her staring in once as she passed by. She looked worried, but didn't ask.

It was officially twenty four hours since he had harmed her, and she hadn't showed any signs of waking up. It scared him, more than anything. He stood and touched her cheek once before going to get himself blood. He felt drained and hungry, his senses dull.

As he was downstairs, getting himself a glass to put the liquid in, he heard a moan, barely detectable. _Selene!_

In the blink of an eye, he was in his room, next to Selene as her eyes slowly opened. She locked eyes with him and smiled. "Hello Michael."

"God Selene, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have attacked you. I lost control and you suffered. I really screwed up and I'm sorry." He felt a hand move to her face and he looked at Selene.

"I am not mad at you, Michael, but you have to listen to me next time. I love you, and before you say it, no you are not a monster, love." Selene said, sitting up. She ignored the sharp pain in her chest as she moved.

Michael opened his mouth to object, but shook his head. He climbed into the bed and held her close, glad for her to be in his arms once again.

* * *

**Again, sorry I haven't written in a while. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters to Beating of their Hearts and Underworld Escape up soon. **

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
